1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of concealed safes. More specifically this invention relates to a concealed safe hidden under a bed, with the safe having lockable drawers for storage of firearms and other valuables.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior support frames for beds have provided internal compartments within the support frames for storage of items. Typical bed support frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,435, issued to Dufresne, which discloses a space saver platform, hiding bed assembly having rigid covers that open upwards to reveal multiple storage compartments. A bed mattress can be placed on the rigid covers but must be removed before the rigid covers can be opened upwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,566, issued to Russell, discloses a storage locker that can support a bed, the storage locker having side wall doors that pivot upwards for entry into the storage locker. The side wall doors of the storage locker can be opened a distance upwards that is limited by the amount of overhang of a bed mattress placed on top of the storage locker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,435, issued to Philips et al., discloses an article of furniture that includes a top surface that can support couch cushions, bed mattresses, and/or additional furniture, and includes side wall drawers of generally light weight that open laterally outwards for storage of items within the drawers within the furniture.
Additional prior devices that relate to beds and safes are discussed in the following U.S. Patents that define beds and/or bed frames having internal, lockable containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,650, issued to King, et al., discloses a furniture unit including a frame having at least one secure container within the frame. A door of the secure container is lockable in a closed position in the frame by a padlock positioned on the door. The secure container fits into a frame side that opposes a second frame side having drawers therein. The secure container includes means extending from the secure container into the frame to secure the container in a fixed position within the frame. The means extending includes a nut welded to the frame, and a bolt securing arrangement that is fixed to and within the frame. The secure container includes a quick access door separate from the lockable door, with the quick access door independently lockable within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,315, issued to Wachenheim, discloses a waterbed pedestal for supporting a waterbed frame and mattress. The pedestal includes a plurality of panels defining a cavity in the pedestal, with a safe positioned within the cavity. The safe is secured within the cavity with an attaching means, such as fixed flanges, to position the safe in the cavity behind a removable panel that hides the cavity and the safe. An anti-theft means secures the safe in position by attaching the safe to one of the sides of the cavity. The removable panel includes a door hinged and mounted to the pedestal panel to hide the safe. The safe is not removable from a fixed position within the cavity unless the attaching means, hidden behind the safe, is disconnected.
The prior support frames are generally frames having an internal cavity into which drawers are positioned, with a lockable safe or secure container positioned permanently within the support frame. Therefore, a user must open one or more panels or doors, and reach into the safe or container to retrieve one or more generally small and/or light-weight items of value stored within the safe. There is a need for an improved, hidden safe containing sliding drawers that provide ease of access to articles of value having extended length, width, and/or heavy weight. There is also a need for a concealed safe that is positionable in an inconspicuous position in a home and that is quickly accessible to an owner.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved safe that replaces a bed box-springs to support a mattress of a bed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concealed safe of sufficient size and shape to be generally unmovable by an intruder, and to provide a reinforced interior cavity accessible to a user for lockable storage of articles of value.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concealed safe that is sized and shaped to support a mattress of a bed, the safe having at least one lockable drawer slidably extendable from the interior of the safe, into which firearms and other sizable articles of value can be placed for safekeeping and concealment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of independently lockable storage compartments within a disguised safe supporting a mattress of a bed, with the storage compartments having drawers that are slidably movable into the safe for disguised storage of weapons and other articles of value.